


To Give Yourself Over

by thicctor-nikiforov (trashbambi)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Choking, Desperation Play, Dom!Yuuri, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Hand Job, M/M, Obedient!Viktor, Omorashi, Piss Play, Shibari, Urination, Watersports, Wetting, sub!viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9863018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbambi/pseuds/thicctor-nikiforov
Summary: Viktor was bound.Completely naked, his arms bent behind his back, silky dark grey rope looped around them too many times for his lust addled brain to count. His legs folded and tied in place with intricate knots. Rope looped through the coils around his knees, pulling them open, and tied off around his elbows to keep his legs spread in a way that only a flexible athlete could be stretched.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while, I'm so sorry haha.  
> I've effectively given up on the 30 day challenge cause I'm terrible like that and never finish any challenge I start. It stressed me out too much trying to write a new fic to post every day.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this!

Viktor was bound.

Completely naked, his arms bent behind his back, silky dark grey rope looped around them too many times for his lust addled brain to count. His legs folded and tied in place with intricate knots. Rope looped through the coils around his knees, pulling them open, and tied off around his elbows to keep his legs spread in a way that only a flexible athlete could be stretched.

Rope criss-crossed Viktor’s chest, knots tied at strategic points to press against his hardened nipples, rubbing over them torturously every time he shifted even slightly. Rope coiled around his neck forming a thick, woven collar, with a length of it trailing free, held in one of Yuuri’s strong hands.

It was driving him mad. The feeling of it pressing into his ribs and throat, restricting his breathing to short, heavy puffs, making him a little light headed.

Viktor had been knelt there, on a blanket of puppy pads, for two hours now. The first hour was spent being tied up, ropes dragging and sliding torturously slowly over sensitive skin as Yuuri worked to restrain him. Viktor had never known this type of rope bondage existed, but Yuuri had shown him photobooks of beautiful men in bindings far more elaborate than his own. He was vaguely glad he wasn’t suspended from the ceiling on top of this.

The second hour was spent with Yuuri sitting in a chair across from him, watching him with an amused and hungry expression as he slowly stroked himself, enjoying the sight of Viktor bound and at his mercy in front of him. He only moved every now and then to tug at the rope connected to his neck, throwing Viktor off balance and making the rope rasp deliciously over his sensitive skin, or to force another cup of water against his lips with an order to drink.

How many cups had it been now? Five? Six? He’d drunk them all obediently, knowing what was planned and expected of him. Viktor could feel the result of so much water beginning to make itself known. His stomach was slightly distended with the need to relieve himself and his cock was painfully hard between his spread thighs, purplish at the tip with arousal.

Viktor’s eyes were half lidded and downcast, looking at the floor with a flush covering his cheeks at the tabooness of the situation and from the strain of holding his bladder in check for so long. He knew he’d break soon, he was already panting slightly, cock twitching in anticipation. He hunched over slightly, whimpering softly as a pang of desperation shot through his belly, legs staining as he tried to close them to ward off the inevitable, but the rope holding them open stopped them from moving too far.

A shiver shot up his spine as his brain reminded him that Yuuri had drunk just as much water as he had, that Yuuri was probably in much a similar state as he was. He lifted his gaze to look at the other for what must be the thousandth time, taking in the sight of him in that chair, leant back, legs spread, one hand loosely gripping the rope that trailed from his neck as the other hand lazily pumped his erection.

“Do you need to piss, Viktor?” Yuuri asked, his voice low and filled with the huskiness of arousal. It immediately made Viktor’s hips twitch, causing the ropes to pull taut against his skin at the movement. He gave a hasty nod, biting his lower lip to fight back the moan that wanted to escape.

“You’re not allowed to yet.” Yuuri told him, as he extended a leg, close enough that he could easily reach Viktor from his position. He ran the side of his foot up Viktor’s cock, before pushing it forward a little more and applying pressure to Viktor’s abdomen, smirking at the way the other man let out a whimper of discomfort, the need to pee ramping up tenfold.

“Y-Yuuri! D-Don’t press there, I can’t hold it!” Viktor cried softly, feeling his eyes starting to water as he tried to lean away from the insistent pressure. Yuuri’s foot kept following him back though, until Viktor couldn’t shift away anymore, his cock giving a sharp jerk, a little piss dribbling out as he did his best to hold it back, letting out a little slob.

“Tch, Can’t even follow a simple order.. Bad boy Viktor. Though I suppose how pretty you look when you cry makes up for your bad behaviour.” Yuuri scolded, standing up and tugging at the rope, making Viktor bend forward, almost overbalancing and falling on his face, but catching himself at the last moment, his strong stomach muscles saving his face from contacting with the floor.

Yuuri stepped forward, fisting the hand holding the rope in Viktor’s hair and pulling his head back as the other hand steadied his cock, pressing the head against Viktor’s lips. He pushed past Viktor’s lips, the older man accepting him easily, closing his eyes as Yuuri began thrusting into his mouth.

“Oi, eyes open. Don’t look away from me.” Yuuri ordered, sounding a little breathless as he fucked Viktor’s mouth, the older man forced his watering eyes open, looking up at the other and whimpering around him. Viktor choked a little as Yuuri thrust a little too deep and hard, a few tears slipping down his cheeks. Yuuri looked down at him and sighed, pulling out and clutching the end of his cock with a quiet hiss of discomfort.

“I’m going to go first. If you can hold it until I’m done, then I’ll give you a reward.” Yuuri told him, voice low as he wiped the tears form Viktor’s cheeks with the back of a finger. Viktor nodded, keeping his eyes on Yuuri and leaning into his touch for a moment before the hand was pulled away. Yuuri moved to kneel in front of Viktor, knees pressing against knees, a hand on his cock and he aimed himself with a little difficulty.

Then Viktor heard the telltale hiss as Yuuri began to relieve himself, then the pitter patter of warm urine against his thighs. He let out a soft sob as he fought back the need to do the same, his stomach aching from holding back.

“Yuuri please… it hurts…” Viktor gasped, keeping his eyes trained on his lover’s face, tears falling as freely down his cheeks as Yuuri’s piss fell over his thighs.

“Please please please please…” Viktor chanted, his voice weak, arms straining against the ropes binding them in place, swallowing thickly against the ropes around his neck.

Yuuri let out a soft groan, shifting to straddle Viktor’s legs, pressing their cocks together as he continued to piss, liquid splattering up across their chests and bellies, soaking into the ropes holding Viktor in position.

“Fine, do it, piss for me Viktor.” Yuuri growled, and Viktor immediately gave in with a relieved cry, body shuddering as a thick stream joined Yuuri’s own, pooling between their thighs, steaming in the slightly cooler air of the room. The loud, heavy splattering of the fluid onto the pads beneath them, the heat against Viktor’s skin, his own quiet sobbing and Yuuri’s barely restrained moans making a heady mix wash over his senses.

The whole time he kept his eyes glued to Yuuri’s face obediently, though he’d probably have done the same even if he hadn’t been ordered to. No matter how many times they did something, no matter how long they spent together, Viktor never wanted to miss a moment, didn’t want to miss any kind of reaction from the other.

Gradually Yuuri’s stream died off, leaving Viktor whimpering as he emptied his bladder over them both, cheeks flushed. When he was finished Viktor let out a tired keening noise as Yuuri pulled him closer, pressing Viktor’s face against his shoulder as the older man sagged against him in relief.

Viktor’s body was still tense though, Yuuri’s hand hadn’t stopped moving on their cocks, and was pumping them rapidly in time with the younger’s heavy breathing. Viktor choked out a groan as his thighs strained, wanting to rut into the sensation. He was still rock hard, twitching in Yuuri’s hand every now and then as Yuuri began to rock into his fist and against Viktor’s dick, the sound of wet flesh against wet flesh making Viktor shudder with lust.

The hours of teasing and restraint had Viktor so on edge that he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to go much longer. The ropes were starting to chafe against his soft skin, despite being made of silk. He was on the verge of begging for release when Yuuri tensed against him, hips jerking unevenly and his hand gripping their cocks harder as he sucked in a sharp breath.

Viktor knew his lover was right there on the edge with him, and turned his head a little to lick and suck at Yuuri’s neck, the only thing he could do to pleasure the other while he was restrained.

Yuuri tilted his chin upward giving Viktor’s mouth more room to work as the younger man’s ragged breath rushed passed Viktor’s ear. Hearing the soft, wet sucking noises just below his own ear, and the feeling of Viktor’s teeth scraping over his skin was the last kick Yuuri needed before he was plunged over the edge.

His release spurt in thick ropes across his hand and their bellies, a little being flung to the side as his hand kept moving, splattering against Viktor’s thigh. Viktor whined against Yuuri’s neck, wordlessly begging for permission to join him in climax.

Then Yuuri was withdrawing, leaving Viktor with a desperate, pleading, and confused expression on his flushed face as his body fought to stay upright without Yuuri’s to support him. He opened his mouth to beg to cum, but Yuuri just pressed a finger against his lips for a moment before pushing past them and into Viktor’s mouth where he immediately suckled at them obeadiently.

“I want you to finish without being touched any more. Can you do that for me, Vicchan?” Yuuri purred, voice still dripping with arousal despite his spent cock hanging limp between his muscular thighs. Viktor looked up at Yuuri, feeling slightly dazed and hot all over as he gave a soft whine of ascent around Yuuri’s finger, rubbing his tongue over it. 

Viktor spent a few moments sucking at Yuuri’s finger before it was pulled away, and Viktor was left devoid of any contact, his eyes slipping closed as he shivering slightly. The somewhat frigid air in the room was rapidly cooking the piss still covering his lower half, making goosebumps flare over his skin.

His cock twitched and bounced as his muscles strained, Viktor mentally working himself towards orgasm as he thought back over all they’d done that night. The lack of any other pleasurable sensation was making it difficult to achieve orgasm.

The soaked pads beneath him squelched as he shifted, and his cheeks flushed as a little dribble of precum slid down the underside of his erection. He opened his eyes to look up at Yuuri, taking in the expectant look on his face, before his eyes roamed over his lover’s body, licking his lips as his eyes zeroed in on Yuuri’s spent dick. There was a little droplet of cum clinging to the tip and Viktor longed to lean forward and clean it away with his mouth.

He remembered the way Yuuri ha fucked his mouth in the past, choking Viktor on his deliciously thick cock. The memory of struggling to breath, the taste of him in his mouth, the phantom sensation of Yuuri’s hand gripping his hair none-too-gently, was just what Viktor needed. His whole body strained against the ropes as he came, not forcefully like Yuuri had, but with heavy globules of semen rolling down his shaft, his breathing laboured, unable to moan properly as his consciousness flickered at the second round of intense relief.

He felt hands firmly gripping his shoulders and keeping him upright as his eyelids fluttered, eyes rolling back a little as he bit his lower lip. Then it was over, and Viktor was gasping down air as Yuuri gently pulled him into his arms, stroking a hand through Viktor’s hair with such tenderness Viktor thought he might cry again. 

It was always like this after. Viktor would give himself over to Yuuri’s control so completely that he was left feeling emotionally spent and raw after. Yuuri would always hold him until his body stopped trembling, or it at least lessened enough that he could stop to clean him or release him.

Viktor let out a soft groan as Yuuri reached around him, beginning to unfasten the main knot that kept the ropes in place.

As each knot was loosened and the ropes fell away, Yuuri murmured sweet nothings to him, and Viktor slowly came back to himself. He gathered his composure as the last twist of rope dropped to the floor, and massaged the feeling back into his slightly numb hands.

Yuuri looked at him with concern and Viktor smiled back, reaching out for the other’s support as he stood. Once on his feet, Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri, nuzzling into the side of his neck and sighing contentedly. Yuuri pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head, his own hands still firm on Viktor’s hips to steady him as blood rushed back into his limbs and gave him pins and needles.

They stood there for a few minutes, until Viktor could walk, before Yuuri lead him into the bathroom, turning the shower on and guiding the older man under the spray once it was warm enough.

Viktor silently thanked Japan for the fact their showers were generally wet rooms so there was no danger of him tripping over the edge of a shower tray as he got in. He closed his eyes and let the hot water warm his slightly frigid skin and sighed as he felt Yuuri’s hands come forward to rub a soapy cloth over his skin, cleaning off the lingering urine, sweat, and cum on him.

His lover’s fingers kneaded gently at muscles that ached from being held, tensed, in one position for so long while he was tied up and it sent little shivers of delight through him. His cock twitched to half hardness, and Yuuri stroked over it with the cloth, fingers wrapping around him and pumping him gently as he brought Viktor off, working the last of his release from him. Viktor shuddered and gasped, a last small amount of cum dribbling from his cock. He felt as though he was rushing back into himself after an out of body experience, completely at peace and whole, no longer under Yuuri’s direct control.

“Are you back with me, Vicchan?” Yuuri asked, tracing the back of a finger over Viktor’s cheek. Viktor hummed an affirmative, pulling Yuuri under the spray with him and taking the cloth from his hand, using it to clean Yuuri off now as he pressed a tender kiss to his lips.

“It wasn’t too much, was it?” Yuuri asked, his usual anxiety over hurting Viktor accidentally returning, though he knew it was unwarranted.

“No, You know I would have used the safe word if it was. Thank you my love. You always take such good care of me after.” Viktor purred once they parted, resting his forehead against Yuuri’s own, both their eyes closed.

“I wouldn’t be very good as a dominant if I didn’t pay proper attention to aftercare, would I? I love you too much to leave you to come out of such a state on your own after.” Yuuri hummed, fingers tracing along the reddened indents in Viktor’s skin that the ropes had left.

They took their time in the shower, washing their hair, and each other before turning it off as the water started to cool, signalling they’d used all the hot.

They took turns towel drying each other before leaving the bathroom, Yuuri pushing Viktor down on to the bed and wrapping him in their blankets with a stern expression.

“Get some rest, I’ll clear up the mess we made.” Yuuri assured him, dropping a light kiss to the crown of Viktor’s head, the older man not even bothering to give any protest as his eyelids drooped with fatigue.

“Very well, but you must let me cook dinner later.” Viktor huffed, ad Yuuri gave him a look of mock horror at he words.

“And let you poison me with your terrible skills? I don’t think so Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov. I think we’ll have take out tonight.” Yuuri told him, chuckling as Viktor childishly stuck his tongue out at him.

“I’ll have you know my cooking is much better than it was when we first met! Your mother made sure of that.” Viktor retorted, attempting to look offended, but the expression was ruined as he broke into a wide yawn, eyes watering slightly.

“Go to sleep, you big goof. I’ll let you pick what we order tonight.” Yuuri chuckled, kissing the tip of Viktor’s nose before the other man snuggled into the sheets, closing his eyes with a nod and an unintelligible mumble and Yuuri want to clean up the floor as quietly as possible. Not that Viktor would take if he made noise. The man was dead to the world once he drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a chaptered, slowburn AU Viktuuri fic (first time in my life for chaptered let along slowburn eyyy) If you have any scenes you'd wanna see in it let me know over on [my tumblr](http://trashbambi.tumblr.com/ask) and I'll see If I can work them into it, anything ya want.  
> I don't wanna give away too much before I start posting it tho. Just know there is PINING. xD
> 
> YOUR COMMENTS FUEL ME


End file.
